A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. These target portions are commonly referred to as “fields.”
In lithographic processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g., for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay, the accuracy of alignment of two layers in a device. Recently, various forms of scatterometers have been developed for use in the lithographic field. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a target and measure one or more properties of the scattered radiation—e.g., intensity at a single angle of reflection as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a diffraction “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined.
Examples of known scatterometers include angle-resolved scatterometers of the type described in US2006033921A1 and US2010201963A1. The targets used by such scatterometers are relatively large, e.g., 40 μm by 40 μm, gratings and the measurement beam generates a spot that is smaller than the grating (i.e., the grating is underfilled). In addition to measurement of feature shapes by reconstruction, diffraction based overlay can be measured using such apparatus, as described in published patent application US2006066855A1. An overlay measurement is typically obtained by measuring asymmetry of two overlay gratings, each having a different programmed (deliberate) offset or “bias.” Diffraction-based overlay metrology using dark-field imaging of the diffraction orders enables overlay measurements on smaller targets. Examples of dark field imaging metrology can be found in published patent applications US2014192338 and US2011069292A1. Further developments of the technique have been described in several published patent publications. These targets can be smaller than the illumination spot and may be surrounded by product structures on a wafer. Multiple gratings can be measured in one image, using a composite grating target. These developments have allowed the overlay measurements that are fast and computationally very simple (once calibrated).
At the same time, the known dark-field imaging techniques employ radiation in the visible or ultraviolet waveband. This limits the smallest features that can be measured, so that the technique can no longer measure directly the smallest features made in modern lithographic processes. To allow measurement of smaller structures, it has been proposed to use radiation of shorter wavelengths, similar for example to the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) wavelengths used in EUV lithography. Such wavelengths may also be referred to as soft x-ray wavelengths and may be in the range 1 to 100 nm, for example. Examples of transmissive and reflective metrology techniques using these wavelengths in transmissive and/or reflective scattering modes are disclosed in published patent application WO2015172963A1. Further examples of metrology techniques and apparatuses using these wavelengths in transmissive and/or reflective scattering modes are disclosed in the pending patent applications PCT/EP2016/068317 and U.S. Ser. No. 15/230,937 (claiming priority from EP15180807.8 filed 12 Aug. 2015) and PCT/EP2016/068479 (claiming priority from EP15180740.1 filed 12 Aug. 2015), not published at the present priority date. The contents of all these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Convenient sources of SXR radiation include higher harmonic generation (HHG) sources, in which infrared pump radiation from a laser is converted to shorter wavelength radiation by interaction with a gaseous medium. HHG sources are available for example from KMLabs, Boulder Colo., USA (http://www.kmlabs.com/). Various modifications of HHG sources are also under consideration for application in inspection apparatus for lithography. Some of these modifications are disclosed for example in European patent application number 16198346.5 dated Nov. 11, 2016, not been published at the priority date of the present application. Other modifications are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/388,463 and international patent application PCT/EP2016/080103, both claiming priority from European patent application no. 15202301.6 dated Dec. 23, 2015, also not yet been published at the priority date of the present application. The contents of both of these applications are incorporated herein by reference. Another type of source is the inverse Compton scattering (ICS) source, described in application PCT/EP2016/068479, mentioned above
No single metrology technique meets all requirements, and hybrid metrology systems have been proposed to combine different types of measurement and different wavelengths in a compact and cost-effective system. Examples of such hybrid techniques are disclosed in international patent application PCT/EP2016/080058, not published at the present priority date.
Unfortunately, the cost and other limitations of optical systems compatible with such wavelengths make it commercially unattractive to implement small-target dark-field imaging.